Secrets
by DarlingVioletta777
Summary: AU fic, everyone is human. Buffy joins a new school with a big secret. BuffyAngel
1. Chapter One

Title: Secrets.

Rating: PG-13 at the moment. May go up in time.

Pairings: Buffy/Angel, Tara/Willow, Anya/Xander

Summary: AU fic, everyone is human. Buffy joins a new school with a big secret. Warning: This was written a long time ago.

Spoilers: Nope.

Disclaimer: You know the drill. I own everything. Umm, I mean Joss and his zombies do…

Distribution: Of course! Just let me know please. 

"God it's hot today." Xander Harris complained, fanning himself with his math's text book he was supposed to be studying from.

"Maybe it would help if you took off your coat." Willow Rosenburg pointed out.

He grinned sheepishly before shrugging his fleece off.

"Have you seen the new girl that started today?" Liam O'Connor asked, his full name was Angelus O'Connor. But his friends called him Angel. He was tall and broad, very handsome and had a big reputation for being a ladies man. 

"No, I haven't seen her yet, but Tara was assigned to show her around the school so I'm sure she will introduce us." Willow said, referring to her girlfriend Tara Maclay.  

"Why have you seen her?" Anya Jenkins, Xander's girlfriend asked. 

"I saw her briefly." Angel explained.   
"Is she a hotty?" Xander immediately asked, resulting in a punch from Anya.  
"There's Tara." Willow interrupted, her face immediately lighting up.

Tara smiled as she arrived alone to the bench her group of friends were sitting at and on, outside there school in LA, Hemery High.

They all said there hello's and she took her seat next to Willow. 

"So is she a hotty?" Xander asked her again.

"Who?" Tara said innocently.

"The new girl!" Xander cried impatiently.

She shrugged, "I only have eyes for Willow." she said resulting in a 100-watt smile from her girlfriend and gagging noises from around the table.

"She's transferred from Sunnydale in California; she's really sweet and nice. I think she's shy. I invited her to sit with us, but she said she had somewhere else to go." Tara filled in.

"And yes, she's a hotty." Angel finally got in. 

"Giles?" Buffy Summer's said hesitantly, entering her new school's library.

Her old friend came out from between some stacks of books, carrying a cup of tea.

"Buffy." he said warmly with a huge grin. He handed the tea to her. "I guessed you would come here at lunch. How's it been so far? Made any new friends?"

"Fine thanks and yes." She said, taking a seat around a table in the middle of the room. 

"Oh really, who?" Rupert Giles asked. Known to everyone as Mr Giles except Buffy who had always called him Giles.

"Tara Maclay. Do you know her?" Buffy said, taking a sip of the tea.

He nodded, "Nice girl, she's friends with a gang headed by Liam O'Connor. In the month I've been here, it's become apparent he's got quite a reputation."

Buffy nodded, "She told me he a big softy at heart. Told me to ignore people who say otherwise."

"He has come in here a number of times, he has a good taste in books. Some very deep things." He stopped shuffling with papers and took a seat opposite her.

"How's the actual move been?" he asked.

"Ok. No questions so far. Ryan and Laura been great." Buffy said, referring to her cousin and his wife she now lived with.

"I've have explained to the teachers some things, told them to ask no questions. Not everything of course, just enough." Giles told her. 

The bell rang saying home room had started.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Buffy said, "Ryan's picking me up from school."

"Goodbye Buffy. Have a nice evening."

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter Two

"That's her." Tara whispered, nodding towards Buffy who had just slipped through the door, headed straight for the back and taken a seat in the corner, not making eye contact.

"You weren't kidding when you said she was a looker." Xander smirked to Angel. 

Buffy had honey blonde hair that reached her shoulders, slim figure and beautifully sculptured features. She was wearing black bootleg trousers, a white polo neck jumper and black boots, none of which hid her figure. She pulled out a book from her bag and started reading.

Willow got up and went and slid in the seat next to Buffy.

"Hi, I'm Willow Rosenburg." She introduced herself.

Buffy put the book down, "Buffy Summer's. You're Tara's girlfriend aren't you?" 

Willow nodded, "Yes. What are you reading?" she asked.

"Falling Leaves. Have you read it?" Buffy asked.

"I don't think so." Willow replied.

"You can borrow it after me if you like, it's really good. I only have a couple of chapters left." Buffy offered.

"Oh thank you. What lesson do you have next?" Willow asked.

"Food tech." 

"Our teachers a doss. We just sit in groups and talk for the hour, she gave up long ago trying to get us to cook. You can sit with us if you like." Willow said.

"So, how did it go?" Ryan Summers asked his cousin. 

Buffy had been a lively, outgoing popular girl at her old school, until everything happened. Now she was quiet and had a sad look in her eyes all the time. 

"Fine." Buffy answered.

"Make any new friends?" Ryan inquired.

"A few." She answered. 

"Did you see Giles?" He pushed.

"Yeah. At lunch." 

"Laura's back this evening, from Boston. She called me today, said she got the deal. She said she was getting a wage rise and we will go out this weekend for a meal to celebrate."

Buffy gave a slight smile and nodded. The doctors had told him and Laura to try and talk to her as much as possible, so he carried on chatting incessantly all the way home. 

Laura Summers sat on the sofa waiting for her young cousin-in-law to get out the bath. She hadn't seen her for a week due to a work convention coming up at the worst possible time, just as Buffy was moving in with them.

Buffy had been living in Sunnydale since she was a born, but it was decided it was for the best for her to transfer to Hemery High in LA, and Ryan and Laura were more than happy to take her in. Especially since Giles got at job as a librarian there. Laura and Buffy had always been friends, and in fact Buffy had matched Laura and Ryan up in the first place. After such a terrible thing had happened, Buffy had closed up and hardly talked to anyone.

She heard footsteps on the stairs and she got up. Buffy walked in the room, dressed in some pale blue silky pajamas.

"Oh, Buffy!" Laura exclaimed, pulling Buffy into a huge hug. "I've missed you."

"I missed you too." Buffy replied.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't be here when you first got here, and for your first day at school." Laura apologised.

"It's ok. I made friends before you ask."

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter Three

"Do you want to sit with us?" Tara asked the following day just before lunch time. Dressed in a flowing tie-die skirt and a pale blue top, she stood out from the other people around the school. 

"I'm supposed to meet Gi- Take some books back to library." She said.

"Oh, I have a book to take back, you reminded me actually. I'll come with you, then we can meet the others. You met Xander in Food yesterday, but you haven't met Angel and Anya. Oh and Oz is back today, he was playing a gig yesterday."

"He's in a band?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah, Dingo's Ate My Baby." 

"Oh my god, they played at The Bronze a few times. They were the band to see."

"The Bronze?"

Tara noticed Buffy got an even sadder look in her eyes as she thought back, but Tara figured she just missed her old home. 

"A hip place to go in Sunnydale. Well, the _only_ hip place to go in Sunnydale." Buffy answered

"Did you leave many friends behind in Sunnydale?" Tara asked.

"Yeah, lots." Buffy replied, but then she went quiet and looked like she was trying not to cry.

Tara opened the door of the library and held it open for her. 

"Hello Buffy." Giles said, "And hello Tara."

"Hi Giles." Buffy replied. "Having fun putting books on shelves?"

"Very funny, that's not all I do."

"Oh, I mustn't forget the every ten minute tea break." Buffy smiled.

Tara looked at them surprised, "You two know each other?"

"He's my Godfather." Buffy explained.

Tara checked her book back, and Buffy pretended to check another book in. The two girls then made their way into the courtyard that Tara's friends sat in.

Angel, Xander, Anya, Willow and two other guys Buffy didn't reorganise were all sitting there. Her eyes lingered on Angel. He had dark brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, a pair of black jeans and a white T-shirt. *Yummy*

As they reached the table, Tara hugged one of the guys.   
"What are you doing back? You got expelled!" she exclaimed.

"They couldn't resist my charm." He joked.

"Gunn and charm with Principle Snyder are un-mixy things."  Willow laughed.

Gunn noticed Buffy standing looking down in a shy sort of way. 

"Charles Gunn." He said, extending his hand, "You can call me Gunn."

"Buffy Summers. You can call me Buffy." she replied.

"Buffy, meet Anya, Oz and Angel." Tara introduced.

They all smiled at her. Buffy reorganised Oz from The Bronze. His usually red hair was now dyed black with blue tips.

Angel felt his heart-beat quicken as their eyes met briefly. 

"We've heard a lot about you." Anya said. Buffy felt her own heart constrict. *What things? What have they heard?*

"Oh, good things I hope." She finally answered.

"Oh, just that you're an alcoholic, drug addict, head-case that's a prostitute at the weekend." Gunn said with a grin.

"All true." Buffy answered and sat in the seat offered to her from Willow.

"All true?" Xander asked, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Yep. Except I'm not a head-case." Buffy replied, "Just an alcoholic, crack addict, whore."

"You should fit right in then." Gunn answered. The group laughed.

The group continued to chat about there normal things until the bell went. They waited a further ten minutes before seeing Principal Snyder and rushed off in different directions. 

"Miss Summers." Principal Snyder said, glaring at her. She glanced around, the others had all managed to get away, except Angel who stopped to wait with her.

"Yes?" she answered.

"You had a very good report from your old school. Something isn't right." He glowered at her.

"Isn't right?" she echoed. 

"No one has a report that good. One wrong move from you, girl…" He spun around and stalked off before she could say anything in her defense.

"Welcome to you too." Buffy snapped sarcastically. She turned and saw Angel standing there. She smiled.  

"You doing anything Friday night?" Angel suddenly blurted out.

"I don't think so." she replied. *Oh my god, he's asking me out!*

"Great, do you wanna come to…" Angel started.  
"No! I can't, I'm going out for a meal with my cousin." Buffy exclaimed. *No, no, no…*

"Oh, right. Saturday then? Some really good bands are playing at the LA Arts Center. K's Choice and Cibo Matto." Angel said with a hopeful look.

*Yes, yes, yes!* "I'd love to." Buffy replied. *I have to get back to normal life sometime.* she told herself. 


	4. Chapter Four

Angel was in bliss. He was holding a beautiful girl to his chest. She was resting her head just under his chin. *It's like we were custom made for one another,* he thought. Angel had been with many girls before, but none like this. They swayed gently to the sensual music of Cibo Matto. Her hair shone in the dark lights of the club, and smelt of vanilla. It was his favourite sent in all the world, Angel decided, especially on Buffy. 

"Don't they make the perfect couple?" Willow sighed. Tara smiled and took Willow's hand, "Yeah, they do."

They got up at the same time and made their way next to Buffy and Angel to dance. 

Xander and Anya were moving to the soft beat near by.

The group walked down one of the many streets of LA, away from the club. Anya and Xander were still groping wildly, yet keeping up with the others. Buffy, Willow and Tara were discussing some man who they all reorganised from the television and were trying to work out which program exactly. 

"You like her." Gunn stated to his oldest and best friend.

"I do." Angel replied, a faraway look in his eyes.  
"My god, Angel 'screw em and leave em' actually falling for someone." Gunn laughed.

"I don't 'screw them and leave them.'" Angel objected.

"Nah, just screw 'em and then don't call 'em."

Angel shrugged, "It's just when she enters a room, it's like someone turns on a light. She is the only one I can focus on."

"You've only known her a week!" But Gunn knew Angel was serious, "Good for you man. She's cool. Plus, sex on legs."

Angel smiled, "Well, yeah."

Xander detached himself from Anya's lips, "See you Monday." He called, as they both turned into another road.

They all said there good-byes and carried on down their route. 

"Where do you live Buffy?" Angel asked just as Tara let out a scream and toppled over.

Willow crouched next to her, "Baby are you ok?"

She sat up and groaned, "My ankle. My heel snapped."

Buffy also crouched by her, "You ankle's swelling. Can you move it?"

Tara moved it slightly, but gasped in pain.

"It could be broken. My house it just a street away, if you can make it to my place, my cousin's a doctor."

Angel and Gunn stepped forward and helped her up onto her good foot. After a few steps, Angel swept her into his arms. 

"I feel like a princess." Tara joked, before wincing in pain again.

Buffy stopped outside a smallish house, where the front light was on. She got a key out and unlocked the door.

"Come in." she said.

They all crowded into her empty living room. It was nicely decorated, warm spicy colours that immediately made you feel at home. 

"Take a seat." She said. Angel put Tara down on the sofa, Gunn and Willow joined her and Angel took a seat on the armchair.

Buffy ran up the stairs.

"Ryan?" she called.

Ryan came out of his and Laura's bedroom. The television was going and he was still dressed, although it was one in the morning.

"Hello, did you have a nice time?" he asked.

"Yeah, um, my friends are all here. Tara fell, I think she may have broken her ankle." She explained.

They went down the stairs together.

"Hello." He greeted to the full room. "I'm guessing Tara's the one who's ankle is the size of a football." He joked.

"No, I'm Tara." Gunn quipped. They all laughed.

He knelt in front of her and gently felt it.

"Can you get an icepack Buff?" he asked.

She disappeared and came back with some frozen peas. "I thought I'd go with the cliché." She said.

Ryan took it and wrapped it around her once slender ankle.

"It's not broken, it's sprained. I'll take the swelling down, give you some painkillers and bandage it up. It should be better in around three days."

Just then Laura entered, "Oh hello." She said, "You all thirsty?" 

She left the room and came back in with a pot of tea. "I already made this." She said and poured them all a cup each. 

"By the way, this is my cousin Ryan and his wife Laura." Buffy introduced, "That's Angel, Gunn, Willow and Tara." 

"Were the bands good?" Laura asked, "I love K's Choice. We had our first dance at our wedding to one of their songs." She said with a smile in Ryan's direction.

"Yeah, they both have played in Sunnydale before." Buffy said, "They were good."  

They all agreed. 

"There all done." Ryan said, just finishing with the bandages he had retrieved. "Do you want a lift home?"

"I don't want to trouble you anymore." Tara said.

"I'm on night duty now. I have to be ready all night to go in, so it would be no problem."

"Thanks so much" Tara said.

"I have some soft pumps you can borrow." Buffy suggested, "So you can get to your door without your foot getting cold."

Angel followed her upstairs to get them. 

Her bedroom was a reasonable size. She had a double bed. It was painted white, and she had a lilac bedspread.

Buffy walked over to a cupboard and pulled out a black soft shoes. "They might be a bit small actually, they are from a few years ago." Buffy said.

Then she pulled out some fluffy pink slippers. "These?" 

"I'm sure they will be fine." Angel said with a laugh. Some pictures caught her eye on a dresser. Some were of Buffy and two dark haired girls, one younger and the other the same age. Others were of a man and a woman who were obviously her parents. Others were of Buffy and a guy with bleached blonde hair.

"Are they your parents?" Angel asked. Buffy nodded and her eyes immediately filled with tears.

"Oh god, I'm sorry." Angel said, "I didn't mean to…"

"It's ok. Yeah, that's my Mom and Dad. Those two are my sisters, Faith and Dawn. That's my old best friend Spike. Buffy said quietly, a lone tear rolling down her cheek.

"Let's get these to Tara." She said, rubbing her tears away angrily.

"Do you want to talk?" Angel asked, "They can wait."

She shook her head, "No, it's ok. Maybe soon."

They went back downstairs.

"Will these be alright?" she asked, handing then to Tara. 

"Yes thanks. Thank you for everything." Tara answered. Ryan and Gunn helped her out, and left to go to the car.

"Thank you for the tea." Willow said to Laura. 

"Anytime." Laura and Willow both walked out to the car, talking about computers which they both had an interest in.

Gunn gave Buffy a kiss on the cheek, "I'll see you on Monday, Blondie." He said and followed the others.

"That's his way of saying he likes you. Well, if Gunn didn't, you would know about it." Angel laughed.

"Do you want to come over tomorrow? For Sunday dinner? Laura's a great cook." Buffy offered.

"Will they mind?" Angel asked. 

"Oh no, they said I could invite you all over anyway. But is it alright if it's just you?" Buffy said.  
"What time?" he smiled.

"Twelve-thirty?" she replied.

"Come on Angel, if you want a lift." Gunn called, coming back to the door.

"See you tomorrow." Angel said.

"Goodbye. Thanks for the lovely evening." said Buffy. 

"Bye Buff!" Gunn called.

Laura came back in and closed the door behind her. "They are all so nice." she said.   
"Yeah. I like Angel." Buffy said dreamily.

Laura smile at the look on Buffy's face, "He is gorgeous. I might divorce Ryan and make a play for him myself."

"Don't you even think about it." Buffy laughed. "He's coming over tomorrow, for lunch. That's still ok isn't it?"

"I told you, any of your friends are welcome at any time. This is your home now Buffy." 

"I made such a fool of myself, when Angel and I got the slippers, he asked about my pictures and I burst into tears." Buffy said, looking annoyed at herself. 

"That's alright you know, you can show weakness in front of other people. You don't have to be strong all the time." Laura said gently.

"Ice cream?" Buffy asked, swiftly changing the subject.

"I got Ben and Jerry's in." Laura grinned, as the two girls went into the kitchen.


	5. Chapter Five

Buffy applied the finishing touches to her makeup, some light mascara and clear lip gloss. She smoothed down her light blue top, and casual jeans. Just then the doorbell went.

Laura poked her head around the door, "Do you want me to get it? And you look lovely by the way."

"I'll get it thanks." Buffy said, as she came out the door. 

"Lunch is ready in twenty minutes, so you have a little time to talk."

Buffy reached the front door and opened it. Angel stood behind it, looking slightly nervous. He had a bunch of yellow and white Gerberas in one hand, and a carrier bag in the other. He was dressed all in black. Buffy's heart almost stopped for a minute in appreciation. 

"Angel." She breathed softly.

"Hi." He answered shyly, in a un-Angel like way. 

"You're exactly on time." Buffy stated, before stepping back to let him in.  
"These are for you." he said, holding flowers out.

"Thank you." she said with a smile. "Lunch isn't ready yet."

"Oh, Tara sent this over." He said, pulling a box of milk chocolates out a bag. "To say thanks to you all."

"She didn't have to do that!" Buffy exclaimed, taking them from him. 

Angel shrugged. "I can take them if you want."

"That's alright thanks." Buffy giggled. 

She motioned him to follow her as she walked upstairs. He followed her into her bedroom.

"Take a seat." She said, nodding towards her neatly made bed. He did as he was told.

She put some music on and took a seat next to him.

"Have you been doing anything this morning?" he asked.

"Went food shopping with Laura. Ryan's only just got up. I don't get how he can stay awake until six in the morning, get up at twelve and not be a zombie." Buffy answered.

"Yes, I would have to sleep till at least three. He has a tough job." Angel said.

"Yeah, but he loves it. It's what he always wanted to do. When we were little we used to practically live with us, whenever any of us got a little hurt, he would get out his doctors bag, and look after us." She told him, with a wistful smile.

"How much older is he than you?" Angel asked.

"He's twenty-six. So, nine years older. Laura is Twenty-five." Buffy said.

"When exactly did you move to LA?" Angel asked.

"A week and two days ago." She answered. She paused before adding, "I'm sorry about last night, crying like that."

"Don't be sorry." Angel chastised, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Buffy picked up a photograph of her and a girl she had said was called Faith the night before. They were smiling in the picture, dancing with each other. They were both wearing the same red dress and it looked like it had been taken no more than a year ago. The girl had long dark hair lose about her shoulders, and Buffy's was the same length and style, just a different color.

"Faith's my twin sister." she said softly, almost to herself.

Buffy picked up another picture of the three girls together. "Dawn's eleven. She was always trying to be like Faith and me. She used to beg Mom for the same clothes as us, to cut her hair the same length. Mom was soft with her, let her do anything. Dawn used to cook these strange foods, mix different things together and make us all try it. We had to pretend it was the yummiest thing in the world to spare her feelings, well Faith used to tell her when it was disgusting, which was most of the time."

Angel watched her share these memories with him. He watched her face as it brightened in happiness at memories, then looked sad again. He thought it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, even though it obviously masked great pain, the cause of it he did not know.

"Buffy, Angel, lunch is ready!" Laura called up the stairs.

Buffy put the photograph down, "We better go." she said, and got up. She almost told him. Angel made her forget everything and just want to pour her heart out to him and Buffy had barely known him for a week. But as Laura had said, he was drop dead gorgeous. He had deep, soulful eyes that made you want to drown in them. Buffy was falling and falling fast.

She thought she had been in love with her first boyfriend, Tyler, but in a week she felt more in love with Angel than she had with Tyler in three years.

"I'm sorry Ryan couldn't be here, he got called to an emergency at the hospital." Laura apologised as she served chicken on to the plates.

"He's been so busy lately, is he overworking himself?" Buffy asked.

"I think he does it to forget." Laura commented, "I didn't mean…" 

"It's ok." Buffy interrupted.

Angel was seated to Buffy's left and Laura was opposite her. 

"Have you enough to eat Angel?" Laura asked.

"Yes, thank you." he answered. 

The three continued to talk about random things until they finished.

"I'll get desert." Buffy said, and left the room.

Laura looked at Angel, "You like her." she stated.

"I do." He answered without hesitation.

"I know it's none of my business, but, please don't hurt her." she said with a look in her eyes Angel couldn't place.

"I won't." Angel promised.

Buffy came back through the door, a plate in one hand with a chocolate cake on top and smaller plates in the other.

She cut generous slices and gave them to Angel and Laura and took a bit for herself.

"It's gorgeous Buffy." Laura complimented.

"Thanks." Buffy replied.

You made it?" Angel asked surprised.

"Yeah, why?" Buffy said.

"It's so lovely; I thought it must have been professionally made." Angel said with a grin.

"I like cooking." She said, the sad look in her eyes coming back.

At that point Angel made a promise to himself, he would, if it killed him, make her happy. He would chase her demons away, and make her eyes sparkle again like they did in her pictures.


	6. Chapter Six

"Buffy!" Gunn called, hurrying down the corridor to where Buffy was standing with her locker open.

"Please, please tell me you did the history homework." He said, looking slightly desperate.

"I did the history homework." She rolled her eyes, "Don't tell me, you didn't do it and you were told last lesson if you didn't do it you were dead, and now you want to copy mine."

He shrugged, "You've known me a month and you know me so well." He laughed. She handed him a blue book.

"I love you forever." Gunn grinned and gave her a hug.

"Hey, hands off mate, she's mine." Angel growled coming up behind Buffy and slipped his arms around her small waist.

Buffy giggled, "Have you done the homework Angel?" she asked.

"Homework? What homework?" Angel asked.

"You can borrow it after me." Gunn said with a chuckle.

The three slowly made there way to the homeroom, Angel walking behind Buffy, with his arms still wrapped around her, causing them to go slower. Angel nuzzled his face on her neck and kissed her gently. 

"Quit it you two." Gunn complained.

The corridors were oddly empty, due to a school trip for all the lower years. A few groups milled around.

Angel and Buffy stopped for a second. It was usual practice for someone to be in conversation with them, and they suddenly disappear, only to find you had left them behind, kissing. They had been dating 'officially' for a month now, which was Angel's longest ever girlfriend.

Gunn went ahead, the door to there home room was closed. He frowned, it was never closed. He pushed it opened it slowly. A horrible stench met him, and he immediately gagged. 

Angel and Buffy pulled apart and came to see what was wrong. 

Mrs Walsh was lying on the floor in front of the blackboard. There was a dark red gash across her throat. Crimson blood stained her white blouse. Across the chalky wall, was written 'Found you' in her blood. She must have been there at the very least all night, due to the smell.

"Oh god." Angel said under his breath.

Buffy let out a choked sob. "Giles!" she cried and let go of Angel who she had gripped for support. She ran down the corridor at top speed, knocking a few students out the way. She got to the library and burst in. Giles was standing holding a book in one hand and a cup of tea in the other. He had a puzzled look on his face as if he was trying to work something out.

"Giles!" she practically screamed. "I thought you would be dead." She flew across the room and knocked the tea out of his hand as she flung her arms around him. She sobbed onto his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" he asked, hugging her back. She was obviously too upset to answer and just rubbed her back instead.

A few minutes later Angel came through the door. "Have you seen B…" he stopped when he saw her.

"What happened?" Giles asked again.

Angel was white and he was shaking. "We went to the home room, and…and she was dead."

Giles gently sat Buffy down. "Take a seat." He said to Angel, pouring three cups of tea out. "Drink this, it will calm you down." He said, and pushed it towards Angel.

"Who died?" Giles asked gently.

"Mrs Walsh." Angel replied.

The door opened again and Gunn came in. "The police are on there way. Snyder's in his prime, bustling about, yelling at different students." He said. 

Angel nodded dumbly. Suddenly his head snapped up, "Where are the others?" he asked.

"Xander and Anya are playing hooky today. Willow and Tara were in the computer room. I've seen them, they were both really upset. Mrs Walsh was there favourite teacher. I haven't seen Oz. I'll go look for him now." Gunn left again.

"Another cup of tea?" Giles asked Angel, pointing to his empty cup. Buffy's remained untouched, as she gazed into space. Her tears had dried, and she now just looked extremely pale.

Angel shook his head and slid across the table. "Buffy?" he said gently. No response.

"Leave her." Giles commanded.

"But…she's in shock or something. She needs a doctor." Angel protested.

"And another thing, it said 'Found you' in blood on one of the walls." Angel said.

"Oh bloody hell." Giles said. He took off his glasses and polished them, before picking up the telephone.

He dialed a number and waiting for a few seconds.

"They know where she is." he simply said, before hanging up.

"Who has? What are you talking about?" Angel asked.

Buffy suddenly jumped up, "Ryan, Laura." She cried. 

"I'll call them." Giles said, picking up the phone again. 

He turned back to Buffy, but she had gone. 

"Where did she go?" he snapped to Angel. 

Angel turned is surprise. "I'll go look for her


	7. Chapter Seven

Panic surged through Buffy as she ran. Her lungs felt as though they were closing on her as she finally reached the street she now lived on. 'Not again' swam around the dark swirls of her brain. She could remember the horrible day the year before like it was yesterday, she had been at Cheerleading practice when she felt a sharp pain in her throat. She knew something was wrong with her twin sister Faith. They had always shared a bond, felt each other pain and happiness. She knew something was very wrong. She had ran all the way home. The door had been open to her large house. Buffy had opened the door slowly, the hall was empty. "Faith? Mom?" she had called, closing the door behind her. Her footstep echoed on the wooden floor. There was a small red stain on the carpet, she had bent down to touch it. It stained her fingers. Something made her turn to look in the front room. Her scream was heard four houses away. The front door was closed, it wasn't happening again, it wasn't. She pulled her key out with trembling fingers and shoved it in the lock. "Ryan? Laura?" she screamed. Tears were pouring down her cheeks. "Buffy?" Laura called coming out of the kitchen, rubbing a plate with a dishcloth. Laura took in Buffy's appearance, flushed cheeks, tear stained face and her chest heaving with sobs. "What happened?" Laura asked, putting the plate on the telephone table. Angel came bursting through the door behind her. "Buffy." he said, relieved. "What's going on?" Laura said again. Angel pulled Buffy to him and slipped his arms around her. "Gunn, Buffy and I found her." Angel said, pausing for breath. "Who?" Laura said. "Mrs Walsh! She knew, didn't she." Buffy cried. "Where's Ryan?" "He left for work." Laura told her. Something caught her eye and she looked up. There was a small white box, affixed to the top of the wall, a little white light was flashing in time to a quiet beep. She watched it a couple if times. "Was that there before?" she asked. "What?" Laura asked, looking up. Something suddenly cleared over in her mind. "Move." Buffy yelled, grabbing Angel and yanking him towards the door, "Laura, get out!" They ran out the front door and down the path. Just as they got onto the pavement, a loud beep was heard, then a huge explosion as the house blew up in a mass of flames. The glass blew outwards and the door was flung off it's hinges. Laura, Buffy and Angel were thrown to the floor. Buffy heard Angel scream her name before everything went black. The door opened and Ryan came out of the room. "How is she?" Willow asked. "She's going to be fine. She hit her head when she fell. She's just sleeping now." Ryan said. They all breathed a collective sigh of relief. Tara was sitting next to Willow and Angel was pacing the room. Laura was sitting ringing her hands on her coral coloured top. Gunn had gone to get drinks. "When can she leave?" Angel asked. Ryan glanced at Laura, "Soon." "But your sure she's alright?" Angel said. "She is." Ryan confirmed. "Do you have anywhere to go?" Tara asked Laura kindly. "Yes. Rupert has two spare bedrooms." She answered, but her eyes kept flicking to Ryan. They knew something they weren't sharing. "Rupert?" Willow queried. "Mr Giles, the librarian. He's Buffy's godfather." Laura told them. "Oh, Giles!" Laura laughed, "Buffy's habits rubbing off on you? She already got Ryan calling him that." Ryan grinned sheepishly. Gunn came back in to the waiting room with a tray full of drinks. Willow filled him in. He gave the drinks out. "I can't get over seeing Mrs Walsh like that. I wonder who did it." "I know what you mean." Angel said. "You want to see Buffy?" Ryan asked Laura. Just then the door burst open and Giles came in. "Sorry I couldn't get away from the police. How is she?" Giles asked. "Come though." Ryan said. The three went into her room, leaving the others behind. Angel leant forward, "Listen," he whispered getting everyone's attention, "In the room where we found her, written in blood was 'Found you.' When I told Giles, he picked up the phone and called someone, he said, 'They know where she is' and hung up. They all know something we don't." Ryan cleared his throat from his unnoticed position at the door. They all snapped their attention away from Angel and onto a she, floor or another inanimate object. "You're right. We aren't telling you everything." Ryan confirmed. "But by me telling you, you will be putting your lives at risk. I can tell the whole story if you like, but you have been warned." Nobody moved. 


	8. Chapter Eight

Ryan sighed and sat down on a blue chair that puffed as he sat on it. "Five years ago, Buffy's father, Hank Summers made a deal with a big firm in Sunnydale, called Wolfram and Hart. Basically, Hank's business was almost bankrupt and he needed some money. They stepped in, gave him to money to straighten himself out. At first it was fine, he started earning plenty of money again, bought a new house, a car. He was paying back the money slowly as agreed. One day they turned around and asked for all the money back. He didn't have it. They sent round bailiffs and took nearly everything he owned, but it wasn't enough to pay them back. Eventually they said he should sell his business and come and work for them. Hank started to work his way up in the company. After a year, he was in what he thought was quite a high position, but then he came across some dodgy dealing of Wolfram and Hart. Some files on murders they had committed, basically taken some people, killed them then wiped there birth certificate, licences etc. He snooped around for a long time and found out a hell of a lot, corruption, murder, fraud, a string of crimes. One day he made a file of all the things he had found, ready to take it to the police the next day. He went home and told his family. What he didn't know was his home, telephone, car everything was bugged. They knew everything." Ryan paused a second to collect himself before continuing, "Buffy left late that afternoon to go to cheerleader practice. She had always had a bond with her twin sister Faith, and during the practice she felt a pain in her throat and knew something had happened. She ran home, but was too late. She found Faith and her younger sister Dawn dead in the living room with their throats slit. Joyce, her Mother was in the kitchen with multiple stab wounds. She doesn't remember anything more from that point until waking up at a hospital. Hank was found upstairs, shot in the head. She was in hospital for four months under special protection, before they decided she was alright to be released. She then moved in with us. They know she knows their secrets, what they don't know is we do, as Hank told me everything in a letter I received a few days before he was killed. She has been in hiding for the past month, no problem but they have found her now. They want her dead." Tara stopped her quiet sobs and asked, "Why d.did they kill Mrs Walsh then?" she stuttered. She always did it when she was upset or shy. Ryan paused for a minute for before saying, "She knew. She was an old friend of Giles and he trusted her to tell her." "Do the police know?" Gunn asked, making no attempt to hide his tear stained face. "Yes. They got involved after they were killed. They are taking us into hiding." Ryan said. "When?" Angel asked. Ryan glanced around, no one was there. "In a few minutes." He whispered. "You're going? You can't just go." Willow blurted out. "Where will you go?" Angel asked. "We're just waiting for the police to come through with the information." Ryan answered. Just then his pager buzzed. "Hang on a minute." Ryan said, reading the screen, "Emergency downstairs, I have to go." He hurried off. Everyone was quiet, really to shocked to say anything. "How can one person go through all that and still be here?" Tara finally murmured. Willow clasped her hand through her girlfriends. Tara's own mother had died giving birth to her, so she had never known her. Her father was more interested in absorbing himself in work than looking after his daughter. She was been a quiet, shy girl until she met Willow the first day of high school. The group of them had managed to bring out the funny, strong woman underneath. 'How could I not have seen anything? I could of helped her." Angel thought to himself angrily. Angel's parents had divorced when he was young. His mother was drunk most of the time, cursing her ex husband. He lived with his father. He was a nice man, but had no clue when it came to children and especially teenagers, so he let Angel do whatever he wanted most of the time. Just then a blonde woman came through the doors in a police officers uniform. She was small but had a determined look on her face as if the world was against her. "Hello. Is Ryan Summers around?" she said. "He got called to an emergency. Can we help?" Willow asked. "No. It's a family thing." She replied. "If it's about Buffy, then we know already." Gunn said. She gave him a sharp look. "Hello Kate." Giles said from the door, Laura by his side. "Mr Giles, is it true these kids know everything?" Kate snapped. "Yes. We agreed it was for the best." Giles informed her. "Now you've endangered all of there lives! They are now all at risk." Kate cried. Laura stepped forward, "Angel was almost killed tonight. Don't you think he should know why? They aren't stupid. Buffy's awake and she wants to see you all." 


	9. Chapter Nine

They all slowly filted into her room. Buffy was sitting up in bed, propped up by pillows. When Gunn had slipped off to get drinks he had also got a little 'Get well Soon' bear from the gift shop. "Hello." Buffy smiled weakly. Willow and Tara both gave her a hug before perching on the end of her bed. She looked pale and had a cut on her forehead where she had hit her head. Gunn held out the bear. "Cost me my life savings." He joked, before suddenly hugging her. "I'm glad you are ok, you almost had us worried there for a minute." Angel smacked him lightly on the arm before sitting on the chair next to her. "So, you're all leaving then?" Willow asked. She nodded. "Yep. That stuck up bitch with a bug up her butt of a police officer has arranged for us to go somewhere. I don't know where yet." They all giggled at her description of Kate. It certainly fit. Kate herself suddenly came in. "By telling you, your life's are not safe." She announced, "I'm checking it out, but the odds are you will have to go into hiding to." They all gave each other uneasy glances, "What about our parents?" Willow finally said. "Of course they will be informed, but once they know of the risk I'm sure they will all cooperate." "Kate, this is ridiculous." Giles snapped, "They will be fine." "When you say taken into hiding, what do you mean exactly?" Angel asked. "You will be taken to another country, and given accommodation and police protection." Kate said, "Until we give you the all clear." "Another country?" Willow said shocked. "Cool." said Gunn. "You will each be taken home in a police car to get your stuff and then be taken to the airport now. Go and see the officers waiting in the downstairs check in." Kate told them. They all left, talking amongst themselves. Gunn had never known his parents. He lived in a foster home, and he wouldn't be sad to leave it. Willow's parents wrote books about other teenagers. They had probably forgotten they had one of there own somewhere, in her opinion. Tears filled Buffy's eyes. Laura saw and pushed Kate out of the room. "You lost your house because of me and now they have lost there lives." She wailed. "Buffy, none of this is your fault. It is no one's fault." Laura said, "Anyway, it will be like an adventure." Buffy smiled slightly, "I'm not ten." She whispered. Then she looked stricken, "My photos! I have no more." "Spike. He has loads you didn't take with you in Sunnydale. Once we get to England you can write to him and get him to send them." Laura suggested. "I miss him. I wish he could have come to LA with me." Buffy said. "Well, this time, you're going to take all your friends." Laura grinned. "Except Xander, Anya and Oz." "True, but you will have so much to tell them when you get back. You can ring them now so they can see you off at the airport." Buffy swung her legs out of bed. "What am I going to wear tomorrow? And my top has blood on it." "Phone Willow and ask her to bring you some clothes you can borrow. We can get more in England, along with everything else we need." Laura said. "Good idea." Buffy said, getting her phone out of her jeans pocket she had been wearing. "I wonder where we will go." Laura wondered. "I hope it's somewhere nice!" 


End file.
